cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Series
Series *Amazon Prime Time - James and Aleks give each other gifts which they bought on Amazon. *Behind the Cow Chop - Behind the scenes footage of Cow Chop. *CCTV - Cow Chop's exotic podcast. *Channel Takeover - James and Aleks, and occasionally other members, play a certain video game related to an upcoming movie and then produce a skit afterwards. *Cuphead - James and Aleks play Cuphead. *Dark Souls 3 - James and Aleks dress up in Dark Souls costumes and take turns playing. *Dark Souls 3: The Ringed City - James and Aleks play the Dark Souls 3 DLC. *Foreign Import - James and Aleks import games from foreign countries and play them. *Guinness World Records - The Cow Chop crew try to beat Guinness World Records. *Heavy Rain - Aleks plays Heavy Rain Remastered while James supervises. *Hidden Agenda - Aleks, James and Lindsey compete against each other in Hidden Agenda. *Human: Fall Flat - James and Aleks play "Trevor Simulator" or Human: Fall Flat; a ragdoll, puzzle based game. *I'll See It When I Believe It - Trevor, Joe, and Jakob do science related experiments and debunk events such as the Moon Landing. *Live Action Adventures - Real life/Skits/Produced videos made by the Cow Chop crew. *Monopoly - James, Aleks, Trevor, and Brett play on their custom Cow Chop monopoly board. *Overcooked - James, Aron, Trevor and Aleks attempt to work together to create the most meals in Overcooked. *Pit People - James and Aleks play Pit People. *Pokemon GO - James, Aleks and Trevor go on Pokemon adventures throughout their town of Littleton, Colorado. *Photoshop Battles - Members of Cow Chop face each other in Photoshop battles. *Retroactive - James and Aleks bring in SEGA Genesis games from their childhood to play. *Reddit Reaction - James and another Cow Chop member react to subreddits and the content on them. *Sea of Thieves - James, Aleks, Brett and Asher sail the sea as pirates and complete quests. *Shadow of the Colossus - Aleks and Trevor play Shadow of the Colossus (2018 Edition) *Shovel Knight Amiibo Co-op - James and Aleks play Shovel Knight Co-op using Amiibo. *Spyfall - The Cow Chop crew dressed in appropriate attire, ask each other strategical questions with the purpose of discovering who the spy is. *Virtual Reality Gameplay - Cow Chop plays various virtual reality games. *Whoa, That’s a Let’s Play! - Trevor and Aleks play different games inside an RV as Brett drives them to the Grand Canyon *What's In The Box - James and Aleks, and other members blindly guess what items they give to each other are in the box. *Wrong Side of Youtube - James and Aleks search Youtube for its weirdest content. *WWE 2K17 Tournament - As James plays the announcer, Cow Chop members go 1v1 in the ring to fight for the trophy. *WWE 2K18 Tournament - The Cow Chop crew once again go on a 1v1 for the trophy, with James returning again for the announcer. Category:Series Category:CowChop Category:Lists Category:Content Category:Miscellaneous